Magu
|Main]]|[[ /Gallery|Gallery]]}} |chinese_title = 虚冲仙人 |name = Magu |name_ref = |chinese_name = 麻姑 |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Heavenly Dao Academy#294 *:Everlasting Courtyard--Founder#294 |occupation = ! *Old Ancestor#294 *Founder#294 |relatives = |master(s) = Dark Crow |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#293 |age = |status = Alive |era = !?6-#293 |race = !Humans#293 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#293 |region = !Hundred Cities |nation = |level = !Emperor Rival#1140 |physique = ! *Immortal Physique#358 *:Eternal Physique-- #358 |immortal_bone = |first_appearance = 285-Mentioned*359-Full appearance |notes = yes |history = Magu is a disciple of Li Qiye and is the only cultivator in the history to cultivate an Eternal Physique to . She is also known by the name Immortal Xu Chong at the Heavenly Dao Academy and is their strongest Old Ancestor as well as founder of the Everlasting Courtyard. She was once a member of a cultivator family however she was so unintelligent that in order to even hear something and remember it she would need it repeated 10 times. This caused the Elders of her Clan to not even bother teaching her any Merit Law at all, but she had a heart that yearned for learning so when she saw the Dark Crow teaching his disciple Wang Yuan, she took note of every detail. Upon discovering her, Li Qiye did not plan on teaching her due to just how bad her talent was, even though he believes talent is second to a person's Dao Heart. However when he saw her eyes, that yearned for learning, it moved him so much that on an impulse he taught her how read and spent several days having her memorise the initial incantation of the Eternal Physique. He then left her to practice it and forgot about the whole matter entirely. Many years later he returned to the same place after his disciple Wang Yuan had grown up and become an invincible old expert. At this time he met her again and to his astonishment, she was still learning the same incantation he had taught her and that she was only at the Palace Foundation stage despite so many years passing but due to normal matters she should not be able to live so long which meant she had begun cultivating the Eternal Physique. Li Qiye then ordered Wang Yuan to protect her and he taught her the whole Merit Law. She became the only exception to the rule about not passing the Physique Law on as he allowed her to have a disciple learn it every generation. Thus the Everlasting Courtyard was created. This was partly so that she could have a companion in the endless river of time. Over many years her body, soul and mind were refined by the Physique increasing her beauty as well as intelligence. She was happy to hear that her teacher has regained his mortal body and laments that she could not assist the Black Dragon King in freeing Li Qiye's body. Several years later, when the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was besieged by Space Trample Mountain and others, Magu appeared to stop 's imperial corpse. She easily defeated and destoyed it by using the power of time from her Eternal Physique. She then asks Li Qiye to take her with him on his expedition which he initially refuses but then later accepts after she explains that she has no one else in the world who cares for her and only wishes to follow her teacher. She is one of the people who travel to the Tenth World along with Li Qiye. She then fights against and kills Immortal Emperor Yin Yang and manages to create a new chapter in the Eternal Physique Scripture, beyond where she opens a "Third Eye" which Li Qiye names The Eye of Time. She is fanatically loyal to Li Qiye as she has only one wish, which is to stay by the side of her teacher. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = |items = |trivia = * * * She is one of the people who travel to the Tenth World along with Li Qiye. }} Category:Dark Crow's official disciples‎